


Looks That Kill

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Topless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's guy's night for the male Total Drama contestants, as they're given a ride to the best strip club in Calgary! And it's all planned out by Chris McLean, who soon becomes interested in the place's featured dancer. And he may find something in her that he just might need. Takes place before Ridonculous Race. Based on the song by Motley Crue.





	Looks That Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, it's spinoff The Ridonculous Race or any of its characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

The city lights were blaring out throughout a cold Calgary night.

The wind was breezing all throughout the open road.

And somewhere down the line, a limousine with colors flashing inside was traveling faster than the speed of light itself.

Inside the limousine was some of Total Drama's finest male competitors. There was Alejandro, Cody, Trent, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Owen, Noah, Ezekiel, DJ, Tyler, Duncan, Mike, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Sam, Scott, Topher, Shawn, Dave, Rodney and Max. Not to mention Chef Hatchet, and the host himself, Chris McLean. Since their men's respective girlfriends (except for Justin, DJ and Ezekiel because they didn't have girlfriends) were busy having their time down at a pop concert somewhere in the civic center, the boys decided to have a guy's night out. Where they were going to, nobody knew. All except Chris, who was smirking like one total jackass.

"So dude," Geoff said to Chris. "Any idea where you're taking us?"

"Yeah man, you're not gonna send us to the junkyard, right?" Duncan replied. "The last time you took us there and left us stranded, we had to fight every ounce of junkyard dogs that cornered us. I nearly lost my dick in the process."

"Relax, guys." Chris replied. "That's what the old me would have done. I'm a new man, boys! And you're definitely gonna like what I got planned for you!"

"Oh oh, are we going to the gravy factory?" Owen replied, raising his hand.

"No Owen, we're not." Chris groaned.

"Ohhhh..." Owen sighed in defeat.

"Instead, we're all doing something different for a change!" Chris exclaimed. "This time, we're going to a nudie bar!"

Hearing this, the guys all hollered and cheered. They couldn't believe they were headed for a strip club for guy's night!

"Woo-hoo, Lightning's gonna see sha-boobies!" Lightning hollered.

"I hear ya on that, my man!" Sam nodded.

Meanwhile, Harold had second thoughts about this.

"Hey Chris," Harold replied, raising his hand. "If we're going to a strip club, don't we need ID's to get in? We're only 19!"

"I'm glad you asked that, buddy." Chris replied, getting something from his pockets.

One by one, he started throwing cards at the guys. But it wasn't just any cards, these were fake ID's that Chris had made only for the guys. It had their picture, along with a fake name for good measure!

"Sweet thing you did for us man!" D.J. smiled at Chris. "I can't believe I'm going to my first strip club."

"I'm getting the exact same feeling you are, man!" Justin nodded with a chuckle.

"I don't know about you, but those breasts that come flying at my face won't compare to Heather's, that's for sure." Alejandro smirked. "Not that I've actually seen her topless..."

"Never to worry, guys!" Chris exclaimed. "There'll be plenty of breasts that'll come flying! For it's boobies that we'll see!"

Suddenly, Chris started a 'boobies' chant, that followed with the guys. They kept on chanting that same word over and over again until they arrived at Calgary's most expensive strip club, The Feisty Canuck. So far, it had been around eight whole minutes, and yet their chanting definitely got on the driver's nerves.

Luckily, it wasn't for long as they arrived at their destination.

"We're here, boys!" Chris smiled.

Like a pack of wolves, all of the male contestants entered out of the limo and headed straight for the strip club.

But before they could enter however, a big black bald-headed bouncer stood in their way. It was like standing aside a huge roadblock.

"ID's please." The bouncer replied.

All one at a time, the male contestants all raised their fake ID's in hand for the bouncer to see. Seeing like they were the real deal, the bouncer had only one thing to do...

"All right, come on in."

Just like that, the males all cheered as they rushed inside the club, all followed by Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean.

"I'm so proud of my boys." Chris smirked. "It's like Christmas morning!"

"Same thing for Fourth of July." Chef smirked.

Inside the club was extravagant. It was almost like an 80's Miami nightclub. All of the female dancers were bodacious, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, and bronze like the sun. There were so much of them giving out lap dances, shaking their booties, and bumping and grinding out every satisfying customer there ever was.

The reactions on their faces were priceless at best. Alejandro, Justin, Geoff, Tyler, Topher and Lightning were getting hard in the pants, Brick, Rodney and Dave was blushing like a light, Noah looked unimpressed like always, Sam's jaw had dropped in surprise, and Cameron's nose started bleeding all around due to the sight of those beautiful busty women.

"Oh, dude..." Geoff replied. "This is like heaven."

"Yeah, and I'd never leave." Topher nodded.

While they were staring in amazement, the strip club owner (which looked like Seann William Scott) approached them with a smile.

"Hello, guys, and welcome to the Feisty Canuck, home to the most gorgeous women from the Great White North!" The owner said. "My name's Mr. Dwight and I run this company. I take it you're the contestants of that show called Total Drama, right?"

"One and only, dude!" Chris said from the back.

"Great, we've all been expecting you!" Mr. Dwight replied. "Why don't all of you take a seat right by the circle so we can get started by our first dancer of the night!"

Immediately, all of the contestants (including both Chris and Chef) all raced over to the stage like a pack of hungry horny wolves. Just in a matter of minutes, they were about to see some major boobage from one of this area's most featured dancers. They were so unstable, that it was gonna take some nozzles and chains to keep them under control. But who can blame them?

As they chanted "boobies" over and over again, Mr. Dwight came up on stage with a chair in hand and a microphone in the other.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Amateur Night here at the Feisty Canuck!" Mr. Dwight said on the mic. "It's now that time once again, as we bring up a lucky guy on the stage for some bumping and grinding here! Who's ready to get pleased and satisfied here today?"

A thousand hands started coming up in response. The contestants all raised their hands up as well too. But they didn't want to go up there.

Instead, they wanted Chris to go up there, since he was the one who planned this surprise.

"Hey dude, Chris wants to go up there!" Geoff shouted to the owner.

"C'mon dude, pick him!" Trent shouted as well.

All of their shouting persuaded Mr. Dwight to make a decision.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Chris McLean from the crowd to join us on stage!" Mr. Dwight exclaimed.

Everyone, including the contestants, all cheered for Chris to come on stage. Chris didn't want to let his fans down, so he did what the contestants told him and got up on center stage where every horny guy inside the club all chanted Chris's name.

"Chris McLean from Total Drama, everyone!" Mr. Dwight replied. "How does it feel to be here in one of Calgary's finest strip clubs?"

"I'm telling you, it's been a huge blast!" Chris exclaimed. "So far, I've been hosting six Total Drama seasons in a row and counting! I don't know what holds up for seventh season, but let me tell ya, it's gonna be amazing compared to past seasons. There will be more action, more drama-"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can tell us later." Mr. Dwight said, cutting him off politely. "Right now, why don't you take a seat in this chair, so we can get the fun started!"

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Chris exclaimed as he took his seat at the center stage.

After that, Mr. Dwight stepped aside for a bit and introduced the first dancer.

"Okay, everyone, it's now time to introduce our first dancer of the night!" The owner replied. "She's a hot mother of one, total busty blonde bombshell, and got a pair of legs that can set your heart on fire! She may be 43 and mature, but she's still hot and sexy enough to be your sister, please give it up for the stunning and horny mother that we love to fuck, Kelly!"

As the owner stepped of the stage, the song "Looks That Kill" by Motley Crue started blaring from the soundspeakers. Immediately, all of the male customers focused to the entranceway, where the first featured dancer started making her way.

And there was Kelly.

She had some of the most gorgeous blonde hair everyone had ever seen, had a skin smooth as the entire sun itself (which would explain her tan), had such amazing lips that were more curvaceous than Heather's, and not to mention a very hot beautiful body for someone her age. Her outfit definitely got a lot of attention, revealing to be a see-thru white nightgown with white lacy bra and panties to boot. And those white high-heels were kicking too.

All the male contestants, including Chris, all turned into wolves in an instant. They howled with such velocity at the sight of her. Kelly was so delicious that they all wanted to eat her up, but in a very sexual way. Heck, even everyone ejaculated in their pants just by looking at her right away.

Kelly felt appreciated by the cat-calling she's been given, but she wanted to focus her attention on Chris.

_"Oooooh, looks like I got some man meat to please..."_ Kelly thought as she approached Chris.

She then went down on her knees as she made her way like a cat. She started moving like one too, which definitely got Chris's hard-on going like a piston running through back and forth inside a Pontiac. Kelly then looked up to Chris with such seduction in her eyes and brought her hand around his chest. She clutched it tighter and tighter, until with such added strength...

...

...

...she ripped his shirt apart, which revealed Chris's shiny six-pack abs to her.

Talk about razor sharp. Kelly definitely had claws, and if she didn't get her way, she would slice Chris apart. Luckily, Kelly liked her customers enough not to shred them.

"Don't worry, big boy." Kelly whispered to Chris, "I won't bite. Yet."

While Kelly was sweet talking the host to death, the floor started moving in circles, which got a huge applause from the male contestants. It was perhaps a good thing that everyone wanted to see more of her from the front. And while everyone watched her from the back, they all cheered loudly. They all wanted to see that tanned, yet curvaceous rear of hers. Now that she showed it to them through her see-thru nightgown, the crowd got louder. It was loud enough to rip the roof apart.

Kelly then started sitting on Chris lap from behind. She started turning on her shoulder and looked at him with such mesmerizing eyes.

"Don't be shy, my sweet." She spoke erotically. "Help get this night gown off of me..."

"I sure will..." Chris whispered at her, while losing breath.

Using his hands, Chris immediately snapped off the buttons of her nightgown and took it off nicely. Kelly then took part of her nightgown and started wrapping them around Chris's neck for him to keep. Oh, how the male contestants were jealous of him for that. But in a good way.

Kelly wasn't quite done with Chris yet. She hung onto Chris's neck and started bumping and grinding all through his lap. By then, she could feel his big bulge poking all through her groin in a fantastic sensation. It was definitely like grinding onto one of the stripper poles, but it was bent. It was almost like riding a rocket going through the sky, or perhaps riding a motorcycle riding through a ramp. She was definitely turning on her power and her juice for this dance. And boy, was she keeping her motor clean for this one.

Chris never knew how good this felt. Sure, they weren't having sex, considering this was a stage and not a champagne room, but it still felt good in so many ways. Kelly was vibrating and purring all around his groin, making him moan and groan like a total zombie. Chris often wondered if she was single, because if she was single, Chris would just go all over her like a wild animal.

The blonde-haired cougar then turned around to Chris, who nearly looked exhausted.

"So Chris, you ready for this?" Kelly whispered.

"Oh baby, please give it to me!" Chris moaned with a smile. "Make me wild!"

"Yeah, come on, babe!" Geoff said from the crowd. "Take it all off!"

With all of the pleadings coming from the crowd and Chris, Kelly decided to pull off the kill by unsnapping her white lacy bra in half and throwing it away.

From Chris's point of view, he saw couple of FF-cup shaped breasts smothering his entire face. They looked so soft as pillows, but looked so warm and comfortable as seat warmers. The host could nearly fall asleep on those busty babies, but he needed to stay awake for this. Kelly's tanned and busty boobs were more stackable than Lindsay's, Anne Maria's, Eva's, Heather's, Jasmine's, Bridgette's or LeShawna's combined. And that was definitely an understatement for sure.

Kelly then wrapped her leg around Chris's shoulder and started grinding his entire face. By then, Chris's jaw was dropped out in surprise. He definitely got a good whiff of that vanilla smell around her legs. The host would have imagined eating her out like crazy in front of 100 hungry and horny customers wishing to be pleased by her. Even though it was a little illegal, Chris pulled out his tongue and gave her groin a quick tasty lick. Kelly yelped a little bit since she thought the host broke the rules that read 'see, but don't touch', but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she found it quite ticklish and fun.

But that wasn't the finale. In fact, Kelly wanted to make this special.

"So, you ready for the finale?" She smirked at Chris.

"Please do," Chris nodded. "I don't care if I ever pass out from this, I want it."

"Okay, big boy, you asked for it..."

With another smirk around her face, Kelly sat on Chris's lap from behind again. Suddenly, she saw two milkshake glasses tossing right at her. She immediately caught them, and placed them around her breasts. Chris was nearly losing his shit over what would happen next.

"What are you waiting for?" She smirked at the host. "Press these triggers..."

"Ooooh, I definitely want to soooooo bad." Chris smirked.

Carefully, Chris sent two fingers from his respective hands and started pinching her delicious nipples from her breasts. Just for fun, he started spinning them around, massaging them and circling them around. Sure, Chris wanted a full grasp of her breasts, but he was interested in the pinching instead. Just like twin chopsticks getting a piece of sushi and getting in that bite. Except it was stuck to the plate. But that didn't seem to bother Chris that much, as he was having one hell of a blast spinning those amazing tanned orbs around.

But something started to slosh inside those babies of hers. Every time she started pinching her nipples over and over, Kelly would break in a moan. As if Chris usually found her g-spot already. As surprising as it was for him and for the rest of the customers, her chest of hers just happened to be Kelly's G-spot. And with every rubaround, her moans were starting to get louder.

But with one last rub, Kelly ended up losing it!

"Ohhh, here it comes...!" Kelly moaned out.

Just like a soda fountain, a huge stream of milk shot out from her breasts and hit the two glasses in picture perfect fashion. She kept on shooting them over and over until the glasses were nearly full. As the ice cold milk got to the top, Kelly gave two of those glasses to both Geoff and Justin who were both sitting on the edge of the stage. Both of them took a sip, and it turns out, her kind of milk was actually really good than the real thing.

Her little milk trick actually got a standing ovation from the crowd. In response, Kelly took a bow for the customers.

"Ladies and gentleman, let's give it up for our Hot Blonde MILF, Kelly!" Mr. Dwight exclaimed.

Finishing out her act, Kelly bent over and picked up her white bra, getting yet another ovation. She then approached Chris, who was panting and looking stressed out in the chair.

"Dude, that was sooooooo amazing!" Chris sighed. "That was so much better than sex."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Kelly smirked. "I've never had anyone touch me like that for a long time. You're better than any customer I've pleased."

"Glad to hear it, babe." Chris nodded.

With a smile on her face, Kelly decided to walk back their entranceway. But before she could leave, Chris stopped her.

"Hey Kelly," Chris replied. "I'm really impressed by what you've done."

"Thanks." She replied back.

"I was thinking something," Chris sighed. "I'd like to make you an offer you can't refuse. Ever heard of the Total Drama series?"

"I love that show!" Kelly exclaimed. "My daughter watches it all the time. What's on your mind?"

Putting his hand around his chin, Chris gave her an ultimatum.

"Well Kelly, I was thinking of this..."

_**An hour later...** _

"And that's how we entered into the Ridonculous Race!" Kelly said to an unknown figure. "Isn't that exciting, sweetie? You and your mom are gonna be competing as a pairing! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

However, that unknown figure that Kelly was talking to was her daughter, Taylor.

Taylor was quite speechless about the news. Her jaw nearly got dropped by the hinges when she heard this. She didn't know how to react to a bombshell announcement like this. Was she excited? Was she happy? Was she ecstatic? She reacted alright, but it wasn't just about the news that her mother gave to her. It was something else!

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor gasped. "MY OWN MOM'S A STRIPPER?!"

"Oops, I guess it was a bad idea to tell you that." Kelly gulped. "But look on the bright side, honey! At least you finally get to be on TV! That's been your dream since you were 10 years old!"

"Why in the heck would you tell me something like that?" Taylor cringed in disgust. "Now everyone's gonna think my mom's some kind of frickin' Playboy centerfold/porn magnet! I'm too embarrassed to be associated with someone like that!"

"Honey, don't react!" Kelly said, trying to calm Taylor down. "At least we'll get to ride on the airplane like always!"

"I'm- I'm not taking anymore of this!" Taylor cringed. "I'm going back to my room and killing my eyeballs out!"

In total disgust and shame, Taylor ran out of the room and headed upstairs, only to lock the door from this shameful fact.

"Huh, she'll get over it." Kelly shrugged as she checked onto her mini mirror.

She then applied her lipstick and puckered up, feeling excited that her looks had impressed Chris McLean enough to get her into the first Total Drama spinoff ever made called The Ridonculous Race. It was just another prime example of getting by with good looks.

Talk about having looks that kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I thought about this ending a lot. A Total Drama story in my way wouldn't be the same without a surprise ending for sure. Because that would definitely be fun and interesting. And yes, I included Taylor in the story as well.
> 
> Just to let everyone know, the Feisty Canuck is actually made up, not a real actual strip club in Calgary. So I just had to make something up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope the rest of you liked it! Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!


End file.
